marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hai-Qing Yang
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |title = |affiliation = Yangsi Gonshi |tv series = Iron Fist (3 episodes) Luke Cage (2 episodes) |actor = Henry Yuk |status = Alive}} Hai-Qing Yang is the leader of the Yangsi Gonshi who made an uneasy alliance with Iron Fist in order to fight Madame Gao and the Hand. Biography Yangsi Gonshi Attack on Joy Meachum With the unresolved despute over Red Hook Pier, Yang ordered his soldiers to kidnap Joy Meachum. Though unsuccessful, he is paid a visit by Danny Rand, whom questioned their motives for taking Joy. Yang had replied that he wished to construct a new deal for the pier, then questioned why Rand Enterprises wanted to keep the pier. When Rand answered Yami no te, Yang apologized and walked away, with Rand repeatedly asking about the organization.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Attacking the Hand While they continued their conflict with the Hand, Yang was visited once again by Danny Rand, who had returned to the Golden Sands with Colleen Wing in order to inform Yang and the Yangsi Gonshi that Madame Gao has plans to eliminate their organization. Rather than let this happen, Rand offered them an alliance to take them out at their Warehouse in Brooklyn. Yang accepted this, arming his men with guns. Arriving at their warehouse, they accessed an elevator and traveled into the kitchen, shutting the power and quickly sweeping Gao's men out.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Ward Meachum's Visit Yang is visited by Ward Meachum at Golden Sands, asked about the Hand and their ability to resurrect the dead and questioned how it would be possible to kill someone like Harold Meachum who had this ability. He shared the story his grandfather told about how a villager's husband had died in war and that the husband made a deal with the Hand to be revived for every death he experienced. Yang added that for every resurrection, the man's mind deteriorated and their impulse to kill grew stronger. Eventually, the villager's huaband cooked his children, his wife fleeing with her only child in her arms. Yang warned Meachum that his only escape was to run away.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Deal with Black Mariah To be added Meeting with Black Mariah To be added Warehouse Ambush To be added Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Great-Grandfather Allies *Yangsi Gonshi - Subordinates *Raj Patel *Danny Rand - Situational Ally *Colleen Wing - Situational Ally *Ward Meachum *Stokes Crime Family **Mariah Dillard † *Rosalie Carbone *Anibal Izqueda *Eric Hong † Enemies *Hand **Madame Gao **Harold Meachum † *Joy Meachum - Target *John McIver/Bushmaster *Luke Cage Appearances *''Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' (mentioned) ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Creator'' ***''Can't Front on Me'' Behind the Scenes *Nadir Hasan was a stand-in for Henry Yuk in the role of Hai-Qing Yang. Gallery IF Screenshot 4.jpg Triad vs Hand.PNG References Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Yangsi Gonshi Leaders